


Dans tous ses états.

by lilymoe



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Contest, Eldarya - Freeform, Fox - Freeform, Halloween, Kemonomimi, M/M, Short One Shot, Yaoi, incubus
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilymoe/pseuds/lilymoe
Summary: En cette nuit d'Halloween Sweety, le sang-mêlé elfe-incube, est bien décidé à s'approprier son ami au pelage roux...





	Dans tous ses états.

**Author's Note:**

> Ce court récit a été créé lors d'un événement ayant eu lieu en novembre 2016. Ayant été posté en premier lieu sur un forum tout public, ce texte n'ira pas plus loin. ^-^ Navré pour ceux qui en aurait voulu plus. 
> 
> Sweety (pseudo : Shiroka-san) est de sang-mêlé elfe et incube. Ses cheveux sont blancs nacrés et ses yeux rose pâle. De taille moyenne, des sorte d'écailles reptiliennes parsèment sont corps.  
> lily (pseudo : lilymoe) est un simple renard roux arrivé dans la garde il y a peu. Chétif, il mesure 1m61. Sa peau pâle est recouverte de tâches de rousseurs et ses yeux émeraude reflètent sa jovialité. Il ne sait pas se coiffer. 
> 
> lily ne prend pas de majuscule. Merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture.~

« C'est bon, tu as la liste ? » demanda Sweety à son diable de chef de garde.  
« Pour sûr ! » répondit Ezarel avec un grand sourire. « Reviens me voir quand tu auras tout. »  
Il quittait le laboratoire après avoir remercié et payé l'alchimiste pour ses services.  
Ce soir tout Eel fêterait Halloween et l'incube était bien décidé à faire une petite farce à lily. L'idée de voir ce renard les larmes aux yeux et le suppliant de rester à ses côtés pour la nuit lui plaisait énormément. 

C'est en souriant que le jeune sang-mêlé regagnait sa chambre.  
« Eh bien, il y en a un qui semble content ! » dit une voix douce.  
C'était lily qui arrivait de la salle du Cristal et Sweety se dépêcha de cacher l'enveloppe récupérée un peu plus tôt.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu viens de cacher quelque chose. » questionna le jeune renard, abaissant une oreille.  
« Comme tu le vois je retourne dans ma chambre... pour y chercher un livre. Et une carte. » inventa l'Absynth. « Je dois aller chercher des plantes pour ce soir, mais je ne sais pas où les trouver. »  
« Je vois. Tu as besoin d'aide ? Je connais bien la forêt maintenant. »  
Le rouquin fixait gentiment son ami en remuant légèrement sa queue touffue.  
« Euh, je crois que Nevra a besoin d'aide pour la décoration. Tu devrais aller le voir plutôt. »  
« Oh, d'accord... A plus tard alors ! » Il lui effleura la joue et parti à la rencontre de Nevra.  
Sweety reprit son chemin, les oreilles légèrement rosées. lily était un frêle et jeune renard à la peau pâle, toujours souriant et très tactile. Attachant et mignon, son visage fin devenait très beau lorsqu'il était sérieux. Et l'incube pariait qu'il devait être exquis dans un moment de faiblesse. C'est pourquoi il avait hâte d'être au soir. Hâte de voir la peur ou l'anxiété dans son regard, puis l'expression misérable qu'il ferait avant de se jeter dans ses bras, en pleurs. 

Il arpenta la forêt à la recherche de tous les ingrédients de la liste puis les apporta à Ezarel pour qu'il en fasse une potion. La mixture une fois sèche, le maître des potions demanda à son sous-fifre de la mettre dans un tissu et de l'écraser pour en faire de la poudre. Elle devait avoir pour effet de révéler de viles créatures – en vérité inexistantes – à la pauvre victime qui en recevrait au visage. 

Le soir arrivait et Sweety trépignait d'impatience. Il n'avait pas recroisé le renard que Nevra avait dû accaparer le restant de la journée. Le conduire à ce vampire frivole qui semblait avoir lui aussi des vues sur son ami avait été un très mauvais choix. Mais c'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé qui ne paraisse pas suspect pour se débarrasser de lily...  
Il chercha dans la cantine d'où se dégageait une bonne odeur de nourriture, dans la salle des portes où la fête devait se dérouler puis se dirigea vers les jardins où quelques personnes discutaient, une coupe à la main. L'obscurité de la nuit l'empêchait de voir clairement les visages, mais son ouïe fine lui permettait de distinguer les voix.  
En s'enfonçant plus loin dans les jardins, le sang-mêlé reconnu le rire chatoyant de son ami et se dirigea vers ce doux son. Une autre personne se trouvait avec lui. Nevra. Cet imbécile était seul avec lily, dans un lieu sombre et loin de toute autre présence. L'Absynthe s'arrêta un instant, irrité. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de séparer ces deux-là avant de faire son apparition.  
Une idée lui vint et il retourna vers l'entrée du Q.G. Il sortit le petit sac en toile contenant la poudre et la jeta aux yeux de tous ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité. Dans une grande agitation, ces gens se mirent à pousser des cris d’effroi et battre des bras dans le vide, comme pour chasser des créatures invisibles qui se trouveraient devant eux.  
Sweety se dirigea de nouveau vers l'Ombre et son chef, le pas rapide. En arrivant, il surprit Nevra qui s'était grandement rapproché de son subordonné. Ce dernier souriait toujours en discutant et ne semblait se rendre comte que le peu de distance qui le séparait de Nevra était trop petit pour être sain.  
Le reptilien se racla la gorge.  
« Nevra ! » Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler d'un ton froid et irrité. « Il y a un problème là-bas. » Il désigna le Q.G d'un mouvement de tête.  
« … J'y vais. »  
Le vampire fronçait les sourcils, sûrement déçu d'avoir été interrompu à ce moment. Il salua lily et marcha lentement jusqu'au lieu indiqué. 

« Sweety ? » le rouquin fixait son camarade d'un regard inquiet.  
« Tout va bien ! » affirma-t-il en souriant. « Ce doit être une farce d'Ezarel, tu le connais... »  
Le sourire tomba et ce dernier s'approcha de son ami, le regard légèrement menaçant.  
« Que faisiez-vous si proches l'un de l'autre ? » questionna-t-il.  
« Rien de spécial. On discut-... » lily dû laisser sa phrase en suspens.  
Sweety était arrivé à sa hauteur et le plaquait désormais contre le muret les séparant des plaines extérieures.  
« Qu'est-ce que... ! » commença le jeune renard.  
La créature aux yeux rosés le regardait intensément. Il savourait cet instant. Une expression d’incompréhension se lisait sur le visage de lily, mêlée à une certaine surprise qui le rendait encore plus inoffensif. Sweety avait envie de le briser. Le chambouler jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Il voulait voir s'envoler son esprit, voir son innocence s'évaporer pour laisser place à l'envie reine, au plaisir charnel, que ses jambes cèdent sous le poids de la honte et du désir.  
Au diable la poudre ! Il serait le propre démon qui assaillirait lily. 

« Le savais-tu ? Je suis de sang-mêlé Incube... » un sourire malsain défigurait son visage. « … et la Lune en ce jour particulier révèle notre côté le plus sombre. » inventa-t-il.  
Le canidé ne répondait rien. Ses jambes tremblaient et la peur commençait à se lire sur son visage.  
Sweety tenait les poignets du renard avec force. De son autre main, il caressait le torse de sa victime, déchirant de ses ongles pointus le léger tissu qui le recouvrait.  
« ん... »* fit lily rougissant, fermant à moitié les yeux.  
L'incube se pencha et souffla dans le cou de sa proie, faisant frissonner cette dernière. Il entreprit de lui baiser la nuque puis remonta vers son oreille qu'il mordilla avec perversion. Sa main libre se promenait toujours le long du buste du petit renard qui haletait de plus en plus. La température montait et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin dans un baiser fougueux. 

« lily... » susurra Sweety. « Ce soir, tu m'appartiens. » 

 

___________  
* ce caractère japonais représente un [n] en français, mais je trouve que le ton n'y est pas alors je le laisse tel quel.


End file.
